Truth or Dare
by Miwacchi
Summary: Using the abused basis for a fanfic: the game of Truth or Dare. I wanted to try it out since it looked fun. So here goes Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Alec and Magnus. Each on a mission to embarass every one else.
1. The Damsel in Distress

D: I know, it's been done one too many times. To be exact as of now there are two fanfics for the Mortal Instruments series with a Truth or Dare base. ;A; But I want to try, dammit.

-Peanutthatbutter

* * *

"Jace," Clary said as she peeked into his room. The boy had his face burrowed into his pillows and his hair a natural disaster that only he could pull off any day. He groaned a reply into the thin pillow and put it to the side, yawning and mumbling incoherent things. Clary brightened. "Jace, let's eat breakfast." The red-head walked over and sat down on Jace's bed, which omitted a creak. After blinking a few times, his vision clearly showed Clary, his one and only angel.

_How cheesy_, he thought to himself. But he still pushed himself up to feel the smooth skin of Clary—_his _Clary. He held it over her collarbone for a second, justifying that, yes, this girl was authentic, alive, and his. He smiled and his hand dropped.

"Morning."

Clary smiled back. "Morning."

* * *

Breakfast took place on the rooftop, crowds of plants surrounding the two. Clary and Jace were cross-legged upon a familiar picnic blanket. Clary poured milk from the carton into her bowl of cereal and sighed, but not depressingly.

"Do you remember that time when—"

"Of course," Jace said. He grinned. "Stupid, what's there to forget?" The girl across from him looked up at the skies, reminiscing while crunching cereal in her mouth. Jace peeled two apples for them. She felt so lucky. In the spur of the moment she blurted, "Let's play Truth or Dare." She turned to him like a kid with a light bulb that had just turned on.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," she said again. Jace paused and then cocked his head.

"Why the sudden epiphany?" he joked, cutting the last piece of the first apple. He set the two resulting slices down on a plate, and then shrugged. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt since it's just us two." Clary nodded almost too enthusiastically.

"That's a yes, yes?" she asked.

Jace shrugged once more. "Yeah," he let out in one breath. "Yeah, I'll play." Few seconds passed before he finished peeling and slicing the second apple.

After wiping his sticky hands on a napkin, Clary said, "Then I'm going first. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jace said. He thought it'd be no trouble since Clary didn't seem like the type to make extreme decisions. _Unlike some other people that come to mind_, he thought. The faces of Isabelle and Maia popped up in his head as well as a missing-in-action Magnus, unpredictable-at-times Alec, and even the I-dislike-you-for-stealing-my-best-friend Simon. Clary pursed her lips, blushing slightly.

"Why'd you have to pick that?" she mumbled. Jace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"The question was either truth or dare. The game's called Truth or Dare. What other option other than truth is there than dare? There's practically a fifty-fifty chance I'd have said truth, but you know," he bit into a crunchy apple slice, "I just feel like a dare-taking person right now." Clary seemed slightly upset at his choice, but now that he knew she had a problem with his pick, he just couldn't take it back. He had the urge to tease her all the more, and stuck with it. "Dare," he repeated.

She rolled her eyes at this, saying, "I know, I know. Fine." She sighed. "I dare you to… act like a damsel in distress for a whole hour—"

"A what—"

"—and that everybody you see during that hour is a potential knight-in-shining-armor."

"Wait—"

"…or something like that," Clary finished. She played with her fingers, trying to distract herself from the confused Jace before her.

"A what! A _damsel in distress_? You just…you just said that, didn't you? Wait! You said, 'or something like that,' at the end. What do you mean 'something like that'?" he sputtered. Clary shook her head, mumbling apologies. Jace only then realized what he'd gotten himself into. Two people entered from the only door on the roof, laughing hysterically. Isabelle and Maia were already getting their kicks out of the beginning of the Truth or Dare game. It seemed to be the same for Magnus, Alec, and Simon, whom all entered the roof a moment afterwards. Magnus kept an otherwise straight face if it weren't for the smile playing on his lips, Alec couldn't resist having a laugh or two after keeping his breath held in for so long, and Simon was guffawing shamelessly, face flushed red. All were there to join the party.

Magnus spoke to Jace. "You know, when I first heard that call of panic from Isabelle about you, I'd thought you were in some kind of life or death situation from a tussle with a demon, but I should've known better…compared to a demon, you're in some really deep shit now, Jace," Magnus chuckled. Jace's face was stunned with surprise all the while. His composure returned shortly, along with a fuse.

"Guys. This isn't funny." He turned to Clary. "Clary—!"

"I'm so sorry!" she whinnied, cringing a bit from his reprimanding voice. "I told you not to pick dare!" She paused. "I mean, I guess I didn't after all, but I gave a hint!"

Jace couldn't deny that. He closed his eyes and calmed his temper. The loud exclaims from Isabelle, Maia and Simon hadn't yet ceased.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _please_, do silence yourselves!" Jace said, face red with part anger and part embarrassment. Clary lifted her head. Everyone quieted. "Thank you," he said in a quiet, lady-like manner.

That's when the real roll of choking laughter and guffaws began. Even Clary didn't resist laying shame on Jace. The new damsel in distress surely was in distress then. But he still politely held his façade…and new manner of speaking.

"People, please calm yourselves! This is no way for men and women of a higher standard to hold themselves in such a situation! Please redeem your manners and consider how this feels for a _damsel in distress_ such as I!" The laughs got louder then, affecting Jace as well. He began choking in the middle of his sentences, feeling the pull to let go and roll on the floor and clench his stomach in the pain of holding in his laughter. Yet he still went on. "I, myself, am omitting the command of doing the act of seeing every one of you as a 'potential knight-in-shining-armor' since firstly, not a single one of you are eligible to be my male counterpart and secondly, a dare in my dictionary is only to contain a single command. However, may I add that such a demeanor I have obtained will not last long! Sixty minutes of sixty seconds each are slowly passing by, and I'm a lady of a refined taste for punishing those whom put others in a spotlight of ridicule, so you can bet that I'll be on a certain somebody's case after this ordeal," Jace said, eying the crowd tentatively. He didn't bother observing Clary, for he know that she wasn't the one that had thought up of such a ridiculous dare. The others continued with their fun, but were aware of Jace's threat. All in all though, he would've found it an amusing dare—if he weren't the one doing it.

* * *

Hurrah! Hurrah! This was actually an enjoyable chapter for me. :D Thus, I am willing to make this a series…although it'll probably end up a series without plot. x'D Reviews are loved! Also, who loves Jace playing the "damsel in distress"? Is it just me?

-Peanutthatbutter


	2. The Unreasonable Ninja

**A/N**: Oh, my dear fanfiction followers (yes, the two of you out there), I'm sorry to say that my absence in activity is because of school. ); However, I've come out with a new chapter for Truth or Dare—Mortal Instruments series. I absolutely love the melodrama in the actual books, because I'm cheesy like that. :)

-Miwacchi (formerly Peanutthatbutter)

P.S. Did you notice the change in pen name? ;A; Sorry so sudden. Love you guys.

* * *

"So I'm dared to act like a ninja?" Simon asked. Clary stared at him, wondering why she bothered to please him and his dorky aspects. Or maybe she just wanted him to shut up for at least a little while. It was her turn to give a truth or dare to someone, although she herself hadn't yet received a truth nor dare.

"Awesome!" the proud nerd exclaimed, making a little jaunt in his seat. Isabelle looked at him with wide eyes, probably wondering why she'd been attracted to the guy. She scooted away from beside him, pushing up against the arm of the loveseat uncomfortably. Maia, noticing the retreat of her love rival, sat in between Simon and Isabelle, grinning happily. She started chatting up a storm with Simon and he found it rather hard to concentrate on being secretive ninja-ish and friendly simultaneously. Isabelle had her mouth gape just the tiniest bit at the intruder. She cleared her throat loud enough for everybody in the room to quiet down.

"Maia, really?" she said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"What?" Maia feigned innocence. Isabelle licked her lips in contempt while staring at the ceiling, trying to calm down her…what was it? Jealousy? She didn't even want to think of the possibility. Her vision snapped back to Maia, still giggling about nothing towards Simon.

"Dammit, move," Isabelle grumbled. She fisted a hand to prevent pushing the girl away and in effect, into Simon's own lap. Maia made her puppy pout, unfitting for her werewolf title.

"Why so mad, Izzy?"

Isabelle's fuse was ignited. "Don't you dare call me that. And don't sit here!"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's a called a 'love seat,' incompetent mutt. It's meant for two, not two and your sorry ass worth four!"

Oh, how Isabelle would've loved to say that.

"Just 'cause I say so, got it? The queen's words are final," Isabelle huffed.

Jace intercepted. "Oh, dear. It seems we've got a trite problem concerning your particular choice of words, Ms. Lightwood. I thought I was to be the queen—"

"Princess," Clary coughed.

"Oh," Jace said, back to his rather deep voice. He readjusted to a high pitch tone, saying, "Well then, carry on, Lightwood, your majesty." But by then Isabelle's anger was cut short, leaving her with no fuel for further words of discontentedness. Maia shrugged, figuring she'd won that battle. She turned to Simon just as he stood up silently.

"Douzo," he pronounced carefully, gesturing to the other half of the love seat for Maia. She shook her head benevolently.

"Oh, no! Simon, you should be sitting here! I'm sure we can all fit, yeah?" Maia nudged Isabelle, whom sighed and assessed the situation.

_Great, the mutt knows how to manipulate people into thinking she's all sugar, spice, and everything nice. Psh._

Isabelle, with long black hair marvelously handled, walked across the room to the larger couch, sitting next to Alec. Magnus rolled his eyes, an action not caught by Isabelle, and murmured under his breath: "What a cockblocker…"

Alec promptly elbowed Magnus sharply in the ribs, expression undeniably embarrassed from what the phrase implied. Again, Jace stepped in voluntarily, trill voice making Clary apologize from her earlier deed. If at all possible, the blonde smirked _gently_ at Clary, which Clary couldn't decipher was an act to make her feel even guiltier or induced with the need to laugh. All that came out from her tiny body though, was a nervous, unnatural guffaw.

"Whose turn is it now, folks?" Jace inquired. Simon, settled next to Maia in the love seat, grunted, acting abilities nil.

"Maia."

"Yeah?" she answered, eyelashes fluttering.

"Uh… churusu oa deeya?" Simon said, unashamed. Clary laughed as the others furrowed their eyebrows, unable to translate or comprehend what the vampire just said. Even Magnus had a what-the-fuck-just-happened-before-my-very-own-eyes face, rare in that the only time it'd happen will be when a geek would attempt to say "Truth or dare?" with a strong Japanese accent. Jace had a serious face plastered on, as if he understood the whole shtick, when in reality he didn't. "Me gusta," his face exclaimed in confusion. Clary couldn't hold back her rolls of laughter.

"Tru—pff—truth or dare?" Clary translated. 'Oh's were destined to follow, yet only Jace's face remained stone-like, an attribute that came with his inability to confess he didn't have a clue what was going on. It was one of the many faults she'd come to love about her personal blondie. She ushered him over like a lost puppy, but he refused to comply, standing his ground and defending his pride. "Oh gosh, here we go."

"Dare!" Maia said defiantly, albeit it was expected from the young werewolf.

"Jyaa…" Simon started. Clary rubbed her forehead in sudden tiredness. "Make me sushi."

"Huh?" everybody asked like a chorus.

"Ima. Hayaku. Sushi."

"What the fuck," Jace whispered, face twisted.

"What a damn lady-like thing to say, Miss Wayland," Magnus said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Really. I am," Jace said unenthusiastically in his low voice, eyes still pinned on a whistling Simon.

"Uh, fine!" Maia said, but surely she didn't know how to make sushi. She pleaded with her eyes to Clary for help. Clary reluctantly obligated.

"Simon, I'm not sure we even have a sushi mat… or fish for that matter—"

"But I want it."

"Yeah, but again, Simon—"

"She said dare."

Clary shook her head. "Fine! I'll help you, Maia." Isabelle frowned. She didn't want to be the only girl left over. She stood up along with Maia and Clary.

"I'll help."

Magnus's eyes narrowed at the girls. He sighed, lifting an arm to put around Alec, but was rejected with a firm push. "Women should be in the kitchen. Yes, that's how it should be." He nodded. Isabelle turned and scowled a sight which Magnus acted not to see.

"Say that again and I'll slit your throat out."

"Isabelle!" Alec scorned. He then turned to his side to hit Magnus in the head. "Are you an idiot? I don't like sitting next to sexists, dammit." Alec proceeded to relocate to sit next to Simon, whom sheepishly smiled. "Isabelle just go with the others, we'll continue on here." Isabelle crossed her arms and had her back turned to the guys, and followed the leading figures in the hallway. "But wait. Tell Maia to come back here so she can dare one of us, yeah?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

Clary slammed her hands flat down on the marble tabletop.

"Goshdarnit, that Simon. Just because we're playing Truth or Dare doesn't mean he gets a certificate to act like an ass." Maia put a hand upon Clary's shoulder. Clary resisted to shake it off.

"It's not that bad, Clary. I mean—"

"Magnus is more of a jackass than Simon will ever be," Isabelle intercepted with. Maia looked at her and agreed.

"I don't really know that wizard that much…but I would think so probably even if I did get to know that Magnus," Maia said, hand dropping. She brightened. "But, I'm actually excited! I mean, I've never really gotten the hang of making sushi. I'd love it if you can be my teach, Clary!" She started opening drawers eagerly. Clary smiled, yet her inner self poked at her conscience.

Clary felt bad, and a bit on the annoyed side, too, just knowing that she didn't remember a moment ago of the Simon that Maia and Isabelle didn't know of—the geeky, non-threatening, awkwardly cute Simon—or, at least, the Simon she hoped they didn't know of. It peeved her, knowing she was a bit over-protective and selfish of Simon even though she'd broken his heart one too many times. She'd chosen Jace, yes, yet she still felt the benefits of being long-time best friends with Simon were too good to pass up. She clenched the side of the table. No, that wasn't it. She couldn't list any definite benefits that weren't positives on Simon's part either. Truthfully, she just wanted him to stay the guy that only she would know the most about.

"Clary?" Isabelle snapped her back to attention.

"Uh… yeah. What?" Clary saw Maia still sifting through opened drawers, eyes sparkling with curiosity. When she saw that Maia discovered the knives drawer, Clary slightly panicked as Maia went on picking one up by the handle, looking at it as if in awe. "M—Maia! What're you doing? Put that down!"

"Ah!" Maia said in surprise. The knife tumbled from her tan hand, and all eyes in the kitchen closed at the clang of the metal knife connecting with the tile flooring. Clary and Isabelle only hoped that blood wouldn't be seen as they opened their eyes. When they did open them, they sighed in relief at the sight of Maia pushed up against the cabinets, obviously frightened but otherwise fine. At least, that's what they saw at first.

The sharp knife on the floor was a good couple of inches away from Maia's feet, yet where Maia's right hand had landed in panic was a different situation.

"Oh my God! I'm going to get bandages!" Clary exclaimed. She hurriedly left the kitchen with wide eyes as Isabelle was left to coax the scared werewolf whose hand had unfortunately been placed in the open drawer of knives next to her. Maia whimpered and began to lift it.

"Woah! Wait a sec! That's gonna hurt like hell!" Isabelle yelled.

"It already fucking does!" Maia retorted angrily. Isabelle couldn't say anything to that. Instead, she helped by inspecting the cuts on Maia's right hand carefully. She didn't cringe since in her experience in battles, she'd seen worse.

"Well, of course you'll be fine. You're a werewolf." Isabelle sighed.

"Yeah, I guess, but right now it still hurts. Thank you very much for being worried, Izzy," Maia hissed.

"No problemo." From the door busted in Clary with a first aid kit.

"Here we go! Ur… I don't…" She eyed the multiple cuts and the bright red blood seeping from Maia's hand.

"I'll do it," Isabelle said. For moments nothing could be heard except for Maia's hissing and slight intakes to breath. When the cuts were nearly over with being treated for, Isabelle said, "Right. I forgot to tell you that the guys are waiting for you to go back and give one of them a truth of dare. Sorry, if I'd told you earlier then maybe this wouldn't have happened, Maia." Isabelle drew back as she approved her neat job of cleaning the wounds and covering Maia's right hand with bandages.

"Naw, I probably would've just done the exact same thing again with all my stupidity and nosiness," Maia said.

"You got that right," Isabelle replied. Maia raised an eyebrow at her, mentally asking Isabelle if she really wanted to start a verbal fight right then and there. The taller girl shrugged, stowing away the antiseptic and bandages and throwing away the used cotton balls and q-tips. Clary went to putting the bloodied knives into the sink warily. Maia watched, feeling helpless.

"You know, I _do _still have one hand to work with. I'm not _completely_ useless here."

"Yeah, yeah," Isabelle said. "Just get to the guys so you can give one of them a truth or dare or something."

"Oh, but I don't need to," Maia proclaimed. "Clary, truth or dare?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were getting cozy in their new seats. Jace sat in the armchair previously occupied by Clary as Simon and Alec sat in the loveseat together (and rather uncomfortably at that). Magnus was the pissed black cat slouching alone in the large couch.

"Oh, joy," the damsel in distress said.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys enjoy your Thanksgiving~ Review if you'd be oh-so generous to do so. Also, if you do review, tell me (if you celebrate it) what you're hoping to receive on Christmas. I'm holding onto high hopes that I'll get a graphic tablet. x3 Oh, and the characters also seem OOC to me. Sorry. I was reluctant to put that line where Simon attempts to speak with a Japanese accent.

-Miwacchi


End file.
